Water Love
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Zane was invited by his Brother for a day at the beach with some of Sy's friends, what happens when he tells his crush that he likes him. Rated for later Chapters
1. It's worth it

The gang sat in the slifer dorm as Bastion and Tyranno entered. They were all bored out of their minds and didn't have anything to do. I had burned out on dueling for the time being and Syrus was starting to get more obvious with his moves.

"What are you guys doing just sitting around, and why aren't you dueling like usual?" asked Tyranno as he seen the group lolliganging around. Syrus suddenly jumped up smiling.

"I know, my brother has been in a good mood lately maybe we could all go to the beach today?" Syrus said as he went over to the desk and grabbed his cell phone that he got from his brother for christmas. He pushed a random set of buttons before placing the phone to his ear. "hey there bro, me and some friends are heading to the beach and we were wondering if you would like to come? Umm.. let's see Jaden, Tyranno, chummy, me and Bastion are all going hopefully." Syrus said looking at them as the all nodded. Syrus smiled and turned back around "okay see you there. bye bro. love you too." Syrus hung up and put his phone down.

"Well?" asked Bastion as he looked at syrus.

"Grab your gear we're heading to the beach and Zane is bringing lunch." Syrus said as they all grabbed their swiming trunks and beach towels. Zane hung up with his brother and smiled. He was happy that his brother was using the gift to get closer to him but Zane was more interested in getting closer to someone else in a diferent way. Zane smiled as he looked at his closet as if a monster would pop out at any second. He tried to keep is living area neat and clean but the closet was another story.

"Great now I have to find my swimming trunks." He said with a sigh. He opened the closet and as if you were to see it happen the light flicked on and he had a look of horror on his face. He smirked as someone knocked on his door. Alexis opened the door and smiled.

"uh Zane can I ask you something." Zane turned smirking like the evil in his mind.

"Yeah Alexis what is it?"

"Do you have the notes from earlier today. I missed some of them today." She asked embarassed. Zane smirked.

"I do but I put them in here earlier after class when I changed. He said as he tricked her into going in the closet. "I have to find a pair of jeans that I was wearing. I decided that jeans were better then that stuffy uniform." He said "accidently" brushing against her. "Sorry Alexis if there isn't alot of room but I do have them in here some where." He said starting to look around. Alexis to distracted by the blush invading her cheeks by the fact that she was in Zane's closet and was helping him look for a pair of pants and that he had brushed her butt was enough to make her forget that he didn't wear jeans that day to class. She helped him look for the pants throwing random clothes about the place. He found his swimsuit that he was looking for before standing up straight. "Well Alexis I think that I should let you go. I will continue looking and give them to you later alright?" She nodded and left the room blushing. She eventually got back to her rom and started to tell her roommates how he had touched her butt. Zane knew the rumors would spread and he would have to deny it. He went into his private bathroom and changed into his swimsuit. It was green black and blue and gray speed swipes it looked like a bunch of nike symbols overlapping in a tribal style. He covered his bare chest with a black tanktop. He left carrying a dark green towel on his shoulder. He wet down to the cafeiteria and asked the lunch ladies for a specal favor and was wiling to give them each a present in if they did it He bribed them to make the best pizza from scratch they could.

"What do we get in return?"asked the eldest of the lunch ladies.

"What do you want?" He asked curious to their answer. He waited as the women gossiped to each other before smiling and the eldest turned back around. She walked over and smirked. Which creeped Zane out because that meant that, that was not a good sign. She grabbed his and hand held it up.

"Grab my breast and we shall make the best food for you whenever you want." Zane let a mix of emotions flash across his face. Horror disgust and most of all fear. He hid his emotions determind that this was worth geting what he want and hesitantly grabbed the sad excuse for a bag which was called a boob gentle leting it move freely in his hand. The old woman smiled in pleasure at the feel of it. After a minute Zane let it fall back into place before the blusing old woman smiled and went to work with the other four woman. Zane waited until they were out of sight before running to the closetest bathroom to desperately scrub his hand and puke up what ever was left in his stomach. Zane looked into the mirror and fixed himself so he didn't look as if he just puked his brains out even though he did. He looked into the mirror knowing what he was doing this for. He went back to the cafeteria and waiting as te lunch ladies gossiped about his hands as they made the pizza. When they finally finished he went over to the youngest of the women smiling and kissed her cheek noticing that through the whole gossiping she didn't say a word. He was grateful about that and left after that. He then headed towards the beach to meet up with his crush and his brother and their friends. He took the pizza with him hoping it would stay hot. He got there and found the whole group playing in the water. Zane felt himself get fired up as he noticed the sparkle that his secert crush gave off as he spashed his brother.


	2. the first step

Syrus looked up and noticed me staring and smiled waving to me. I smiled and nodded to him considering my arms were full at the moment. Bastion walked over and smiled. "Let me help you with those." Bastion said grabbing a couple of pizzas from me. Jaden ran over and bumped into me, bumpping me into Bastion. I blushed at the feel of his skin againist mine. I couldn't help it. I shook it off as I set my pizzas down on the table near by. I didn't want to end up dropping them by another run by. I looked on as I watched every run about. I then noticed that my crush's trunks were practically the same as mine. He snapped his finger's in front of my face and then waved his hand.

"Zane wake up. Your brother wants you?" I looked over and noticed my little brother was waving me over. I walked over and smiled to him.

"yes baby brother what is it?" I asked as he waved for me to get into the water. I shook my head. He backed up into the deeper water and waved me in again.

"Not going to hap..." I was trying to say not going to happen but was interupted by four hands pushing me towards the water. I tried to stop but then realized that he was one of the people touching my back. I froze as I was finally shoved into the water. I came back up ready to grab the next person I could reach and dunk them. I grabbed ahold of bastion and dunked him under the water laughing. He came back up and took in a breath of air as his hand landed on my chest. I laughed as I grabbed Jaden next as he rushed over, and with bastions help, dunking him under the water. He watched bastions hands keep jaden under along with his own hands. Their hands met for a moment before Bastion finally letting Jaden up. Zane laughed as he let go of Jaden and smiled to bastion. He got out of the water and went on shore to grab something to drink out of the cooler that his brother had brought. His brother was starting to learn his tricks. He looked around and noticed that everyone was there and he was now glad that he had gotted more then one pizza. He helpped himself to a piece along with Jaden and Chumley. Jaden ate a few pieces before he ran back into the water. "Jaden that's not a good Idea, you should let your stomach settle." Jaden waved it away before swimming out towards syrus to play a game or something with him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Zane said turning his back and sitting at the table. He waited as his stomach digested the consumde food as he heard a scream. He looked to the water to see jaden sinking. He ran towards the water but Bastion beat him to Jaden. he drug him onto land and looked for signs of breathing.

"He's not breathing." Bastion said as Syrus gasped. He started to perform CPR on Jaden while he stood on the side lines watching. He held syrus as he looked to the scene horrified. He told Jaden it wasn't smart and he still went. He went over as Jaden finally choked up the water. He helped get Jaden over to the table where the food was, but only to have Jaden look at it.

"Alrght food." He said smiling grabbing a piece. " Zane shook his head signing.

"You just practcally drown to death because you ate and then swam and now you want to eat some more? That's ridiculous." he said as he stood up and walking away. Bastion watched him leave and followed behind him.

"Hey zane wait up. "He stopped and waited for bastion to wait up feeling nervous. Bastion was his crush for the longest time. He had been friends with him since he was a slifer. He started out in th eslifer dorm with Bastion when bastion got there but was already a ra ranking. He could help but like Bastion, he was strong and very confident. He shok the memories from his head as he slowed down enough for Bastion to catch up. "Hey are you alright, you don't seem to be having any fun?" He said as Zane's hands sweated

"No I'm fine really. It's just I am trying to hide something from someone and I don't know if they noticed or not." Zane said as he tripped all over his words. He couldn't help it. He was the most popluar and most liked boy in the whole school, but he was gay. He liked Bastion for a while now yet could never admit it to anyone not even him. He tried telling Syrus multiple times but everytime he tried to Bastion was there in the same room or at least close enough to hear.

"Well maybe I could help you out, who is it?" He asked oblivious to Zane's reaciton. Zane smiled for the moments before pulling him farther from the group. "here I don't want the others hearing who I tell you." When he knew he was out of sight of the others he turned and looked to bastion before smiling. "It's you Bastion that I like."

"What you're just joking around."Zane sighed before grabbing bastion and pulling him into a passion filled kiss. He slipped his slick tongue between Bastion's lips tasting sweet ecstacy. He was expecting the reaction being pushed away. but instead he was the one to let go first pulling away. Bastion dropped to the ground shaking.

"Don't make my feelings a joke, Bastion." he said looking down to bastion. Bastion stood back up looking a little flustered. He straightened himself out before roughly pulling Zane towards him into a kiss of his own. Zane moaned into Bastion's lips as his hands travels to the ra's hair, tugging lightly. Bastion stopped the kiss pulling Zane's hands away from his hair. Bastion smiled sticking his tongue out before walking back towards the beach Zane stood there dumb founded. "What just happened?" he asked himself as he sat down. "First he was weak under my control, and then he comes back with that and leaves me to sit." He stood running to bastion tackling him to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" Zane smiled before nibbling Bastion's earlobe. "I think you owe me an explaintion. that's why tonight you meet me outside the obelisk dorm." Zane said before getting up and heading back towards the beach. He ran over the hill smirking to himself. He went over to the water where syrus, chumley, and Jaden were all playing marco polo. While tyranno took a snooze on the beach. He smiled to his younger brother who had cheated and gotten out of the water. Zane smiled walking up behind him pushing him towards the water."Jaden behind you." Jaden turn catching him.

"Ah Aniki you cheated."

"Only because you did." Zane said sticking his tongue out to his younger brother before joining them in the water. The day passed quicker then I thought it would and eventually everyone started to leave. I sat around watching the sunset. as Jaden decided to help syrus and bastion clean up while the other two went off to go chill someplace else. Syrus and jaden waved to bastion before walking over to me.

"Later Zane thanks for lunch." Jaden said holding the last slice half of which was hanging out his mouth.

"Bye bro. See you in school." Syrus said hugging me before walking off with Jaden. I could help but laugh at how much more outgoing syrus had become. I turned back to the sunset to have someone else sit down next to me.

"Thanks for coming out today Zane this really meant alot to Syrus. Now how exactly do I get to the obelsik dorm from here?" he said smiling as I turned to him."Or at least from ra yellow's dorm." He was actually going through with coming to see me?

"Your going to come from ra's dorm okay then go towards the gymnasium and then head towards the cafeteria on the outside wall keeping heading that way and you should find the dorm. I will be standng outside waiting as a hint to where I am." I said standing and heading towards my dorm and Bastion headed towards his. Tonight was my night and I was fnally getting what I wanted.


End file.
